


Love me, take care of me.

by pizzz_10



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Crying, Cute, Fantasizing, Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7821217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzz_10/pseuds/pizzz_10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt never meant to fall in love with Frank it just happened.But he never tells him out of fear, so he just  fantasize about Frank making love to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me, take care of me.

Matt felt around the large toy, making out the size, feeling the the texture, turning it on and off when he found the switch.

Matt felt unusual having this in his possession, only because he's never had one before. He wanted to know if this would be any good to use, because lately using his fingers just wasn't enough anymore.

Too be honest this wasn't what he really wanted. What he really wanted was Frank. Matt started out having somewhat of a crush on him, witch was no big deal at first, but as time went on, it wasn't a crush anymore, he just fell for him completely.

But he hasn't told Frank, he's too scared too. He thinks it might ruin the somewhat partnership they already have and it took a while for Frank to tolerate him.

Matt took a deep breath and set the toy on the bed, then he started taking off his clothes. Once he was naked, he got the lube and sat on the bed. 

He pop open the tube and slather the toy with the liquid, making sure it was wet enough. With excess lube on his hand, he reached under himself and pushed two fingers in entrance, opening himself up for the toy.

He reached deeper till he found his prostate, he stroked a little making himself moan. 

When he knew he was opened enough, he grabbed the toy and pushed it in. He gasped at the feeling, it felt so big. Matt let himself get use to the feeling before pushing it in and out. 

"F-fuck." It felt good, but he still wish it was frank doing this, he knows that will never happened. So the best thing he could do is Imagine it is Frank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Frank was board 

Absolutely board

There were no criminals in sight to take care of and he had nothing to do, he played fetched with his dog, but that got old after a while. 

He was sitting on his sofa, trying to think of something do. "There's gotta be some scumbag, I can rough up or something." He mutters to himself. He thinks a little bit more until he thought of something. Matt.

He could go pay his favorite goody little two shoes a visit. Frank grew very fond of the other man. Matt was smart, skillful, resourceful and sweet. He didn't mean to get so close to the other crime fighter, it just happened and After a while he just accepted it. 

 

Frank smirked and grabbed his coat going out the door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once he was at Matt's place, he climbed to the window and went in through there. Like always the place was neat and well kept.

There's no sight of the other crime fighter though. He started looking around until he came to Matt's bedroom. The door was close so he must be asleep, maybe he should come back another time.

Just he as was about to walk away, he hears a sound coming from the door. He walks closer to the door and puts his ear to it. He hears it again and it sound like a moan and a whimper.

"What the hell." He mutters to himself. He hears another moan and then a whine.

"F-Frank." Was the next thing he heard. That made his eyes go wide a little. He needed to know what was going on. He grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door, taking a peak inside.

He could not believe what he saw, Matt was laying on his back, with a dildo inside of him, making these lovely sounds. Frank felt his cock twitch in his pants. "F-fucking hell red."

Once he said that Matt stopped moving the toy. "F-Frank?"

Frank didn't answer he just got closer and got on the bed. "Where you thinking of me?"

"F-frank I-I sorry, please don't be m-mad." Matt said starting to sob. "I'll just stop." He was about to get up, but Frank gently pushes him back down. "F-Frank please I'm sorry." Tears were starting to fall down cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay baby, I'm not mad okay."

"Y-your not?" 

"No. God, you look so pretty, such a pretty boy, how long were you fantasizing about me like this?"

Matt whimpers in embarrassment and tries to turn around to hide his face in the pillow, but Frank gently turns him back. "Come on sweetheart, how long? please tell me."

"F-for about a while, w-weeks." 

"I fantasize about you too, I always imagine having you on my cock, kissing your pretty lips, you moaning my name." Matt started to whimper again, but Frank quit him, by giving him a kiss. He then grabbed the toy and gave it a small tug, making the younger man moan. "Do you want me to take you baby, want me to fill you up properly."

Matt sobbed but nodded. "Use your words baby, I want to make sure."

"P-please, please Frank I n-need you, n-nee-"

"Shh, okay, okay baby I'll give you what you want, I'll give you anything you want." He slowly pulled on the toy till it was all the way out, his hole clenched on air. Matt whimpered at the empty feeling, until Frank pushed a finger in making him yelp. "So good for me baby open right up for me, your such a good boy."

Frank put a second finger in and started scissoring them, he felt so tight, even though he just had a toy in him. "I can take care of you so much better then a toy, sugar, trust me when I'm done with you, you'll never want that thing again." He said while stroking matt's prostate, making him tremble a little. 

"Your so beautiful, so sweet, just so perfect, everything about you is perfect, you deserve almost everything." 

The praises given, made Matt feel so overwhelm, not too many people have ever said that to him, he got so overwhelm, he started to cry again. "Shh...baby....come on...shh."

"F-frank, please, P-please."

"Not yet baby, need to make sure your open enough, I'm pretty big." 

Frank added a third finger and pushed all three of them in and out. He did this for a while until his entrance was gaped a little. Frank unzipped his pants and took out his cock. He grabbed the lube and made sure it was slick enough. "Okay baby I'm going to put it in now."

He lined it up to the entrance and pushed in slowly. "S-so big."

"I know baby, but you can take it, I know you can, cause your such a good boy for me." He pushed and pushed until it was all the way in.

Matt couldn't believe it, Frank was inside him, actually inside him. He thought this would never happened. "How do you feel sweetheart?"

"G-good, move, please." 

Frank said okay and started moving at a slow pace. "I wish you could see yourself, look so pretty on my cock. You feel so perfect too, I could stay inside you for hours." The older man started moving a little faster, hitting Matt's prostate a few times. Matt reached and grabbed Frank's shoulders and whined. "Go faster please."

How could Frank deny his sweet boy? So he moved faster and he hit the prostate with every thrust. Frank grabbed his asscheeks and spread them watching his cock go in and out.

"G-going, to-fuck!"

"Do you need to come?"

"Y-yes, please."

"Come for me baby, bet you look prettier coming, go on come." With a scream Matt started coming, making a mess on his chest. Soon after that Frank started coming in him. 

When they were off their high Frank pulled out and checked for any damage. There was none, but his come was leaking. He put his thumbs in and spread them, then he put his tongue there and started licking him out, he kept licking until Matt sobbed.

"Something wrong baby?"

"N-no. I-I l-love you."

Frank picked him up and set him down on his lap. 

"I love you too baby."


End file.
